


The One That Got Away

by peaceminseokone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceminseokone/pseuds/peaceminseokone





	1. Chapter 1

Minseok has known Baekhyun for years now. When they were still in high school under the school’s music team, both excelled as good performers while at the same time on top of their classes. Minseok is a year ahead of Baek, but it didn’t stop both from being close. So close that Minseok realized he has fallen. 

———————

The day he realized was when Baekhyun suddenly appeared in front of him during lunch, eyes puffy and face looking pale. A couple of weeks would then be Minseok’s graduation. He also already mentioned to Baek he’ll be moving to the city for college as he accepted the scholarship offered to him from one of the prestigious schools he has always dreamed of. 

“Hey Bobohu what’s wrong? You look terrible.” Minseok asked. He wiped the sweat from Baek’s forehead covered by his hair. “Seokie, I dreamt last night about you in the college university and got so scared seeing your dark eyes while you drown yourself in books. You didn’t even remember me when I called you. You didn’t even look at my eyes”. He gasped. “I’m really afraid you will forget me when you get too attached with your uni life”. “You’re the only closest friend I get to know in my life”. A deep sigh followed through. Minseok just laughed it off while patting Baekhyun’s head. “Boo, don’t get too attached or you’ll end up crying too much”. Minseok laughed again. This time it was louder. Baekhyun flashed a pout trying to hold back his tears. “No no, I’m just of course joking! Why would I even forget you? You’re part of my life now. Of course I wouldn’t just throw you off”. Minseok assured. “Now, eat so you can regain your cheerfulness”. Baekhyun then felt better hearing those words.

Baekhyun started to get a little clingy to Minseok during his sophomore year when he confessed he is also attracted to men. He was just so elated to know that Minseok didn’t even judge him. In fact, supported him to get closer to the one he likes. Minseok brushed it off stating his cousin Junmyeon has the same dilemma so Baekhyun’s confession wasn’t much of a big deal. 

 

The school day went by so fast. It was Friday. Minseok just stayed in bed thinking how furious Baekhyun looked earlier. He couldn’t take Baekhyun off his mind. “Why was I so attached to him? Why do I always look after him and care so much? Why am I asking these? Why am I feeling something?” He whispered to himself. He buried himself to his pillow trying to forget everything he is thinking. He just wants to forget. After an hour of staring blankly at the ceiling, he finally dozed off without noticing the messages from his cellphone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, he was awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. He forgot to turn it off the last Saturday he had an early appointment. So the alarm just went off and startled him. “Shit, I could’ve slept a little longer” he complained. He was still on his bed and reached out to his phone. He got 4 missed calls and 5 messages all coming from Baekhyun. 

Msg 1: Hey Seokbaby!!! Guess what?

Msg 2: Hey why aren’t you replying and answering my calls?

Msg 3: Oh my God are you getting laid right now? Holy shtick 

Msg 4: Seokie, Jongin asked me out. I’m nervous. Omg our plan worked! After almost two years omg!! I didn’t expect he’d really thank me finally and even asked me out after all these years of doing his paperwork. Ahhhh

Msg 5: I hate you. You’re not even responding. Nice talking to myself though. 

 

Minseok just lets out a giggle while typing his reply. 

To Bbh: Boohu sorry I slept last night without checking my phone. I am just happy for you. This is what you deserve after all the hardwork. So, when are you two going out? Enjoy boo. You deserve it. 

 

Minseok sighed while hitting send. After all, this was their goal; to make Jongin notice Baekhyun. But why does he feel an annoyance? He was in denial. He doesn’t want to believe he likes Baekhyun. He never will. 

 

Everything went by so fast. Baek and Jongin were hanging out from time to time and Baek still shares to Minseok how butterflies in his stomach form whenever he’s with Jongin. He was so happy. Minseok could also feel joy because at least Baekhyun would already have someone while he is away. Away from this pain. Away from reality.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s the day of Minseok’s graduation. He was emotional that he cried during his speech. He wasn’t so sure why he got so emotional. Is it because he is leaving his hometown and family or he is leaving Baekhyun in the arms of another? He doesn’t want to think about it. He just wants the best for Baek. Even if he isn’t in the picture. 

He scanned the whole venue trying to look for Baekhyun but he couldn’t see the boy. He turned to Sehun, a member of the dance team along with Jongin and asked if he saw Baekhyun with his friend. Sehun nodded and said something about the two going out while the classes are cancelled due to the graduation rites. He lets out a sigh, thanked Sehun then went home with his family. 

On the way home, he was just so tired and sad. “How come Baekhyun didn’t show up? He already know today’s my big day. How could he-“ Suddenly his phone rang, it was Baekhyun. “Hello?” He answered. “Seokie!!! I am so sorry I wasn’t able to attend earlier. Me and Jongin sneaked out and well things went a little bit too well to ignore it. I hope you understand. I’ll make it up to you, I promise”. Minseok clears his throat and just said “it’s okay, take your time. Don’t think about me though. Enjoy yourself and always be safe”.

They ended their conversation well and Minseok just didn’t mind telling Baekhyun that his flight will be in two days. This is for him not to get too hurt seeing Baekhyun behind as he leaves. At least, he is happy now with Jongin. 

 

On the day of his flight, he got a call from Jongdae. Jongdae is one of his closest friends too but not as close as Baekhyun. They were chatting and suddenly Jongdae paused. “Hyung, do you wonder why Baekhyun and Jongin got so close like they’re dating? I think that was after Baekhyun confessed to Jongin half crying at the parking lot that some students including myself saw the drama. I didn’t know Baek had a thing for Jongin. He was crying while stating he always needed a companion. And Jongin is that person. I suppose he already mentioned that to you though”.

Minseok couldn’t move. He was still processing all the details Jongdae spilled. He couldn’t talk. “Hyung? Still there? By the way, have a safe flight. Let’s hit the chat box or facetime once in a while, eh?”

Minseok just agreed immediately and finished the call. His legs are trembling. His thoughts are all over the place. Baekhyun confessed to Jongin which was not the original plan. Baekhyun needed a companion. Minseok will be away, so Baekhyun needs to step up or he’ll end up being alone and awkward. Minseok felt Baekhyun only needed him as companion while in school and that he can be replaced by anyone immediately—by Baekhyun’s liking. Minseok is upset. His heart dropped. He couldn’t believe what Baekhyun just did. Minseok’s thoughts drifted away as he hears his mom calling him to be ready as she’ll drive him to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

As childish and selfish as it seems, Minseok ignored Baekhyun and tried to focus on his studies. Baekhyun kept on calling, chatting and texting him on the first few weeks he arrived but gave up after a few more weeks. He felt relieved at least he can move on but at the same time weeping because he wasn’t able to end the heartbreaks properly. 

Minseok got a part time job and was able to save up to own a car on his third year. He missed to go home to his hometown for a few years as he was so preoccupied with schoolworks and his job. Thoughts of Baekhyun still linger but he just brushes it off more easily than before. Thanks to his new found friend, Han. A friend who knows about his past. A friend who is there and not just for a companion’s sake. Luhan and Minseok met while being on the same classes. Both got so close along with Yixing and Kris. He was able to focus more on his new life and thought he can finally forget of his past. 

 

Not until one night. 

 

—————————

“Ok now, Min you can go home. You’ve been here for more than two hours beyond your shift. Tao can just help me close the store.” Kyungsoo, the cute round eyed man demanded. Minseok just nodded and went home. It was already 12 midnight. Luckily, he doesn’t have classes the next day, a Saturday. 

As he was driving to his small apartment half paid by his salary and half from his parents, he almost hit a very drunk person on the street. The guy wore a black hoodie and bangs covered his eyes. He stopped his car and checked if the man was alright. When he saw the man didn’t move, he quickly grabbed him and drove him to the nearest hospital. He almost stopped the car when the man suddenly moved, fixed his hair but eyes still closed. Minseok’s vision was so clear. His eyes couldn’t trick him. The man sitting next to him is Baekhyun himself. The man he was trying to ignore and forget after all these years. He still looks the same. He just grew a little but everything else is the same. 

“I’m okay, I didn’t get hit. I am drunk I’m sorry” the other man talked while eyes still closed. Minseok was about to answer when he felt his lap was wet. Baekhyun just threw up on his lap. The man was already so drunk that he seemed dead on Minseok’s lap. Minseok watched him when tears were dropping from Baekhyun’s eyes. The man was crying while sleeping on his own vomit. 

Minseok didn’t know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Minseok decided he’ll clean up Baekhyun to his apartment and will just forget and move on the next day. After all these years, he met Baekhyun again and decided to still take care of him despite everything. “How ironic”. He thought. He let Baekhyun sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch. Minseok has still a paper to finish the next day with Luhan, so he needs to rest. 

The following day, he left a note to a fully asleep Baekhyun then decided to leave to meet Luhan. 

Baekhyun woke up at 1pm. His head hurted like hell and he was confused where he is. “Fuck. I got too drunk last night. I forgot what happened. And whose place is this? Oh my God!” He found a note next to him and read it. “Please leave keenly once you’re awake. Don’t bother asking who I am or how you ended up here. One thing is for sure, nothing bad happened. So let’s just forget and move on”. Baekhyun sighed and took time to roam around the small apartment. The room was so simple and clean. No photos hanging. No decorations or other hidden fiasco. He placed his hands on his cheeks and bumped his head on the table. “Stupid me. Good thing the person who found me was a nice one. I guess? Thank you to you whoever you are”. He left the house after contemplating and decided to thank the person later. For now, he has to deal with his problems.

 

————————

“Hey Baozi you seemed troubled. Is something bothering you?” Luhan asked. 

“Lu-ge, I saw him again.” Minseok flustered. 

Luhan gulped and continued. “Funny. It seems fate has played its game to you. Did you talk?”

”No. I almost hit him with my car last night because he was too drunk. He didn’t see me nor recognized me thank God. But—“

”But what?” Luhan immediately asked. 

“I took him to my place because he was too drunk to go home. And he threw up so I needed to take care of him. We didn’t get the chance to meet though as he was still asleep when I rushed here and I left him a note not to ask who I am”. Minseok defended.

”My baozi, I would do the same if I was in your place. No need to worry. The thing is though, what if he’s stubborn enough and would still care to know about you”. Luhan responded. 

Minseok was crossing his arms and believed what Luhan said. Baekhyun is stubborn. Surely, he’ll do his best just to meet the man who let him sleep at his place. Worse, he is still at Minseok’s place waiting for him. He then exclaimed. “Ge, I’m not sure if I’m ready yet.” He then looked at Luhan like he is about to invite him. “Ge, Can I ask you a favor?”

Luhan looked at Minseok without hesitation. “What is it?”


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun finally answered his phone after a few attempts of ignoring the calls. 

“Hello, yes I’m still alive. And please, can you leave me alone for now? I need some time for myself today”. 

The person on the other line spoke. “Hyunnie, I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I unexpectedly asked you to live with me. I know it shocked you and it’s so sudden. It’s just that— that I am in love with you. I want us to be official.”

Baekhyun’s stomach felt pain. His head was like spinning. “Chan, I’m sorry but we just knew each other for 2 mos. Since I moved here, you were the person that helped me and I’m thankful. B—but, it’s still not love. I hope we can take the time to know each other well first”. 

Chanyeol just agreed since he doesn’t have a choice and ended the conversation well. 

“Shit. What have I gotten myself into? I am not here to date Chanyeol but to.” Baekhyun thought. Why was he here in the first place? He left his hometown and university to move to this city. The same city where Minseok is. The same person he was longing for all these years. He decided to take an entrance test to the school where Minseok studies and if everything goes well, he can finally explain himself. Luckily, his parents supported him despite being an asshole these past few years.

His three years without Minseok were all but loneliness and longing. He became alcoholic. He wasn’t awkward anymore and was becoming too open of his sexual preference. After his relationship with Jongin didn’t go out well (thanks to his music teammate Krystal who ruined everything; who Jongin was really interested to and just used Baekhyun to get Krystal’s information), here he is. He is wondering what he has done to his life. 

“I need to fix my life. I messed up. I need to pass the test, enroll, study well and hopefully bump into him and make it up to him”. Baekhyun was determined. 

——————————

“Lu-ge, if he is still in the apartment waiting, or if he comes back. Can I ask if we can act as a couple? I need him to stop bugging me and I need him to stop seeing me. I think it’s the best we can do, right?” 

Luhan’s heart started beating fast. “Ah, uhm. Ah. Ok? I think. Ah ok, yes sure.” He then agreed. 

“Thanks ge. You’re the best.” Minseok brushed Luhan’s hair. He noticed Luhan turned pink and he just giggled.

They finally finished their paperwork. The last work they need to submit before Spring break. 

 

——————————

It was already Spring break. Minseok called his family that he can’t go home as he needs to offer extra hours at work. His parents just promised to visit him the next vacation instead.

After his shift, he got a message from Kris saying he wants to have a drink just to celebrate. Minseok agreed but offered to drink at his apartment instead. Kris was excited and said he’d invite Yixing and Lu. 

The four men enjoyed a few drinks with a box of pizza and chips. They were laughing out loud exchanging stories about their professors and the funny experiences at school. They suddenly were confused when the doorbell rang. 

“Ah, Fan, did you invite other people besides me and Han?” Yixing asked. 

“None actually. I only invited you two. Min, are you expecting visitors?” Kris was confused. 

“I didn’t expect any. Hmm, let me get this though. Just settle in.” 

“Baoz, what if?” Luhan and Minseok’s eyes met. “Ah, I’ll go with you Baozi, let’s see who’s the one knocking. We’ll be back Kris, Xing”. Luhan announced. 

When they opened the door, Baekhyun was outside, with flowers and a paper bag on his hand. Baekhyun dropped what he brought when he saw the person who opened the door. 

“Ss.. Seokie?” Is it really you? Oh my God!” Baekhyun hugged him tightly, tears falling from his eyes. “I.. I am sorry”. 

Minseok gently pulled away. “I told you not to bother asking who am I right? You were so drunk and I almost hit you so I decided to let you sleep instead”. 

Baekhyun frowned. “Ah, I’m here to personally say thank you and return your clothes. I was wondering if I can get the clothes I left too”. 

How can Minseok forget. He even stared at his clothes for minutes before deciding to fold them gently. 

“Yes, of course. You can get your clothes. And.. and don’t bother with the flowers. You can keep them”. Minseok was serious. 

“Baoz, don’t be harsh. He was just trying to thank you. Here, I got your clothes ready when the doorbell rang. We already had an idea it was you. I’ll receive what you brought.” 

Baekhyun wondered. Why is he calling him Baoz? Who is he? Why is he in Minseok’s apartment? 

“Ah.. I’m Han btw, Minseok’s boyfriend”. Luhan added. 

Baekhyun’s temperature dropped. He felt like a whole 90-floor building crumbled unto him. He didn’t understand what he felt. 

“I.. Congrats. I.. I should go. Good night!” Baekhyun was fast to go. 

Luhan’s eyes were directing to a sad Minseok. “I thought this is what you wanted right? Now cheer up. Let’s go inside”.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun ran fast. He wanted to escape. He wanted to forget everything. He was crying when he dialed someone. 

“Channie, where are you? Can.. can we talk?”

”Hey Hyunnie, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Where are you? I’ll pick you up”. Chanyeol’s voice was concerned. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol met when Baek first arrived at the city. It was Friday. 

“Ahhh. So this is what a real city looks like. I love the lights and buildings. I guess I’ll survive here”. Baekhyun felt ecstatic. 

He arrived to the place he is about to stay, a cheap apartment. One of the cheapest in the city actually. He was greeted by a man. Well, a tall man with round eyes. His ears really look cute and he really looks good. Baekhyun’s mind focused on the man. 

“Hi. I’m Chanyeol. I’m here to show you your new room and to hand you the keys”. 

Baekhyun let out a small “oooh” after hearing the man’s deep voice. 

“Ah yeah. Hi, my name’s Baekhyun. Thank you Chanyeol. Do you work here?” 

“This small building is owned by my aunt. Sometimes she asks me to help her out here. So here I am”. Chanyeol smiled. “Ah, let me show you your room”. 

After a few more days of staying in the place, Baekhyun earned himself a friend. Chanyeol accompanies him to the grocery store, to the laundry. Everywhere Baekhyun goes. 

Baekhyun was thankful. Moving in to another place isn’t easy. But Chanyeol made it easier for him to adjust. 

One night while Baek was drinking alone, doing research about the school and the exam; he heard someone knocking. He opened it and saw Chanyeol standing. His hair was parted sideways. He was wearing a black shirt with a red flannel and a black jacket on top. Goddamn, the man really looked hot. He noticed a smell of alcohol coming from the man. Well, he might be drunk. Or still sober but just consumed some drinks. Either way, he’s still hot. 

“Oh hi Chanyeol. What’s up?” Baekhyun lets him enter the room. 

Chanyeol was silent. He gazed at Baekhyun with his innocent (well not) eyes. 

Baekhyun gulped. 

After seconds of staring intensely, Chanyeol suddenly kissed Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed back. It was so intense that things started to happen afterwards.

(sorry I don’t have the courage to write smut stuff lol) 

It happened a lot of times after a few weeks. Chanyeol and Baekhyun became closer. They started to create cute nicknames of each other. Chanyeol was already into deep but Baekhyun didn’t notice. Until one day Chanyeol stood up.

”Hyunnie.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s back while they are still in bed. 

Baekhyun turned to see Chanyeol’s face and kissed his cheeks. “Yes?”. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Ah.. ah. I need to ask you something”. 

“Anything babe”. Baekhyun was listening. 

“Ccan.. Can I ask if it’s ok for you to live with me? I mean, can we make us exclusive?”

Baekhyun was surprised. He couldn’t answer. He just stared at Chanyeol not uttering any word. 

“Hyun?”

Baekhyun, still in shock got up and asked Chanyeol to leave. 

“Please leave. I need to study and read some materials for my exam”. 

“Ah Im..” Chanyeol wants to reason out.

”Please just leave now”. Baekhyun was controlling himself. 

Chanyeol just sighed and dressed up. His eyes were still at Baekhyun. He left a deep sigh again before finally closing the door out.

”Shit”. That was the only word from Baekhyun’s mouth. 

The following night, Baekhyun decided to go out for a drink. He was so confused. It wasn’t his intention to hook up with Chanyeol. Well, maybe he wanted to because the man was sure so hot to ignore. But.. it was not his plan to have the guy fall for him. He felt bad. He needs to focus to his plans. He needs to fix his life messes. “Just one drink”. Baekhyun promised. 

Then, he woke up the next afternoon to a place he doesn’t know where.


	8. Chapter 8

Minseok stared blankly at the machine. His mind drifted to Baekhyun. He still looks the same. His perfect eyes, his unique lips, his cute nose. He is the same puppy.. only a little taller. 

All this time, Minseok was just thinking Baekhyun was too attached to him before because he only needed a companion. A person he can use to vent out his likings. A person he can use not to be judged. A person he can use not to look so awkward. 

Baekhyun, way back in high school was awkward. He can put up a conversation, but he was afraid people might notice he’s gay. He was too afraid and awkward to even get closer to other people. He was so afraid of getting judged. So, he just played safe to everyone. 

His mind went back to reality when a tall man patted his back.

“Yo Hyung? You look puzzled. It’s Spring break eh? There’s no school work to worry about”.

“Ah sorry Tao. Just thinking about some things. Let’s get back to work.” He stood up. 

 

——————————

The night when Baekhyun ran, it was Chanyeol who listened to him. Baekhyun did not tell the whole story though but the tall man was attentive. He was there to provide comfort to Baek when he most needed it. 

“Don’t feel guilty, Baekhyun. This is what you need now”. Baekhyun talked to himself. 

“Channie, I.. I’m sorry. I hope we can just know each other well first. Everything between us was so rushed. I don’t want to..”

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun and shut him up. 

“I understand. I’m sorry too Hyunnie. I’ll do my best so you can love me back”. 

Baekhyun just gulped. “Oh no”. He closed his eyes. 

Why can’t Baekhyun just tell Chanyeol the truth? Is he loving the attention Chanyeol gives him? Does he like him back? Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about it. He was too stuck in the moment with this attractive man. 

 

——————————

Baekhyun passed the exam and was able to enroll. He felt happy because finally he can start fixing his life but at the same time he is sad knowing Minseok doesn’t want to talk him. 

Baekhyun was sitting at the cafeteria when he noticed two men giggling, two tables away from him. 

There he saw Luhan and Minseok talking sweetly. His heart almost shattered when he saw Minseok laughed. His cute gummy smile he always adored. His eyes that looks so pure and expressive. Baekhyun was so sad seeing Minseok happily talking to someone else. He was just hopeful he can rekindle their past relationship. To the very least. 

The bell rang and the two guys left the area. Luckily, the two men didn’t see Baekhyun’s face when they passed by. 

“This is gonna be one hell of a school year” Baekhyun frowned. 

—————————


	9. Chapter 9

On their way to their next class, Luhan and Minseok met Baekhyun at the hallway. 

Baekhyun stared at Minseok intensely like he is about to cry.

Luhan, to his surprise wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist. 

“Babe, let’s hurry up. We will be late to our next class” Luhan spoke. 

Both guys walked but Minseok was still staring at Baekhyun. He was wondering why the other was about to break into tears. 

“Hey baozi, don’t get too distracted. You want to avoid him, right? I’m just trying to help you here”. Luhan was explaining while they were walking towards the parking lot. 

Minseok lets out a sigh. After all these years of not seeing Baekhyun, here he is. Still concerned about the man’s well being. He still wants to take care of him. It is like an automatic reflex everytime he sees Baekhyun. 

“Lu, I think I am being too harsh. He doesn’t deserve it, right? Maybe he just wants to talk to me after I have ignored him all these years. Maybe I was just being too judgmental. Maybe I.. I need to talk..”

Minseok was silenced by Luhan’s kiss. Luhan kissed Minseok roughly and the other was too shocked to respond. 

When Luhan finally lets go, Minseok froze. He was unable to make a move. He was unable to utter any single word.

”Minseok, I like you. I really do. When you’re always there for me. For us. When you showed concern and affection, I started to feel butterflies. I didn’t know when, but one day I woke up and realized I like you so much. And.. and now he’s back in your life; I even do not know his intentions, I don’t want you to get distracted. I want you to focus on me, on us”.

Luhan continued.

”After all these years, why did he decide to suddenly show up? Why now?” Luhan started crying. 

“I’m sorry, Lu. I didn’t mean it this way. I mean, I like you but not how you want me to like you back. Maybe if you’ll give me time to think. I need to talk to Baekhyun and understand his intentions. Then maybe, we can start up. I just.. I just don’t want you to keep hanging and expect anything for now. I am really sorry.” 

“I understand my Baozi. Please take your time and I will wait until you fix things. I am always here for you, ok?. I’ll do my best for you to like me back”.

They both hugged for a few minutes. 

——————————

After a few days of thinking through, Minseok finally decided to confront Baekhyun. 

When he saw Baekhyun at the corridor, he grabbed the man’s hands and took him to the garden where only a few students stay. 

“Baekhyun, I don’t know how or why. But why are you here? What are your intentions?”

Baekhyun flashed his signature box smile and Minseok was captivated.

”What now??” Minseok was trying to act calm. 

“Ss.. Sseokie”. Baekhyun started talking. 

“I.. uhm.. I don’t know where to start but first, I want to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not being honest. I was so afraid of losing you and I broke down. I confessed to Jongin and I didn’t know he’ll use it against me. He liked Krystal and used me just to get closer to her. All this time he was kissing me, he was disgusted. He ditched me and everyone knew. Everyone knew I was gay. I was embarassed. My senior year was all hell. The past few years have been bitter to me. I was a mess”. 

“So, how does it relate to you being here in my school?” Minseok questioned.

”I didn’t bother bugging you again after all these years because I knew it was all my fault. I wanted you to move on and focus on your studies. So I resulted to being an alcoholic. I skipped classes every now and then because I was too drunk to get up the next day. I.. However..” He gulped.

”I didn’t forget about our friendship. It was special. I knew you genuinely cared for me and I was so immature and preoccupied of being with Jongin that time but I was an asshole. Seokie, I knew by heart you meant well. I knew you adore me and I was so stupid for not being the best for you. I didn’t have peace. I hope it’s not too late to rekindle what we lost. And I really want to understand why you ignored me so suddenly”. A tear was shedding from Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“Bbaek.. Baekhyun. I am sorry you have to go through all of those experiences. I am sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. I am sorry I was being so immature and selfish. We were kids after all. But I wanted to forget. I wanted to start a new life. I wanted to be happier. I liked you so much that I couldn’t bear thinking you’ve replaced me. That you were desperate for someone new that’s why you confessed to Jongin. I decided to let go because I know you’d be happier”

”But But I wasn’t.” Baekhyun stuttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Minseok felt guilty. All this time he was the one being immature. He ignored Baekhyun because he liked him so much he couldn’t bear seeing him with another man. But he was too coward to even admit how he felt. 

“Seokie. Again I am so sorry. I hope I can still make it up to you”. And I hope Han doesn’t mind if I get to spend time with you just every lunch to make up. Pl..please”. He begged. 

Minseok was confused. Oh yes, how could he forget their fake couple acting with Luhan. Luhan, he thought. Luhan who he can’t ignore. The same Luhan who was there for him all these years. Baekhyun just wanted to rekindle their friendship anyways and not something else.

“Ah yeah, Luhan will be fine”. 

The next days were all sunny for both Minseok and Baekhyun. They both enjoyed each other’s company. They laughed out and made up through all the years they’ve been away from each other. 

Luhan became distant towards Minseok and he just didn’t like it. 

To Lu-ge:

Hey ge! What’s up? I missed you around. Let’s eat bbq at our fave place. My treat!

He was impatiently waiting for a response..

To Baozi:

Hi Minseok. Are you sure? Wouldn’t you spend time with Baekhyun? 

To Lu-ge:

Ah, not. I missed you though. Wouldn’t you want to hang out?

To Baozi: 

Alright alright. Let’s meet there after your work ends. 

To Lu-ge: 

Cool! Thanks, Ge. 

 

They met at the bbq place. Awkward silence enveloped both at first. Then Luhan started talking.

“Baozi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to confess and create an awkwardness between us. I really understand you like Baekhyun a lot. That I got nothing against him. Please, if you want to confess to him. Go for it. Don’t be guilty thinking about me”. Luhan was only looking at the empty bbq stick. 

“Ge, I am really thankful you came into my life. All this time, I was always the one who care more towards people but you came and you were the one who really cared towards me. I really admire your care. Don’t think that I am guilty that’s why I asked you out. I don’t want to lose this friendship. I don’t want us to be awkward”

Luhan giggled. “You’re cute. Really Baoz, I genuinely want you to be happy. If it means you confessing your feelings to Baekhyun, then I will support you”. 

Minseok pouted and reached out for Luhan’s hands. 

“You’re really the best, don’t you know that? Thank you for being with me, Ge. Really”. 

“Ah stop being dramatic and let’s continue eating”. Luhan whined.

Minseok decided to finally confess (formally) to Baekhyun. If Baekhyun doesn’t accept him, then he’s fine with it. At least, he was able to blurt out his feelings. That way, he will be at ease. 

——————————

Minseok decided to invite Baekhyun to his apartment instead so they can thoroughly talk. 

“Seokie, your apartment is really clean. You haven’t changed a bit. You’re still a clean freak.” Baekhyun teased.

”At least I get to clean right. Unlike other people.” Minseok’s eyes directed to Baekhyun.

”Yah!! I’ve changed! I’ve learned how to be organized too” Baekhyun pouted.

”Fine Mr-I’ve-changed-for-the-better”. Minseok cackled.

When they finished their dinner, both decided to chill and watch Netflix. 

“Boohu, remember when we were trying to harmonize a certain song, we were so in sync? I realized we were like inseparable”. 

Baekhyun gazed towards Minseok. His eyes were so lovely Minseok almost drowned. Then he licked his lips, Minseok was so tempted to kiss those pink lips. 

“Yeah, we were the best. With you, I can always be myself. I am confident when you’re around”. Baekhyun answered.

”Boo, I.. I just want to keep this straight since I was holding this back a few years now.”

”Huh? What is it?” Baek was suddenly confused.

”I liked you so much. I realized when I was in my senior year. I realized when you were with Jongin. I realized that I shut myself down away from you. I wanted to forget you. But until now.. it’s.. it’s still you. I still like you Baekhyun.” He finally said it. “All these years. It’s only you”

”Sseo. Seokie. I like you too. All these years you’ve been away. I was just thinking about you. How I ignored you, how I’ve hurt you. I messed up. And I couldn’t be any happier knowing you feel the same. But.. but Luhan”. 

Minseok kissed Baekhyun. A kiss that was so deep they almost ran their breaths out. 

“Luhan and I.. We were never a couple. I just asked him to act out just for you to stop seeing me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”

”Ah, no worries. So.. are we official then?” Baekhyun was too excited.


	11. Chapter 11

Minseok woke up the next day feeling giddy yet tired. He turned seeing an innocent Baekhyun sleeping beside him. 

Rough sex happened the night before. He was feeling euphoric and happiness was just all over the place. He couldn’t escape the smile coming out from his lips. He doesn’t want to let go of Baekhyun again. He doesn’t want to separate himself from the man he fully adores.

”Hey, you look like an idiot smiling all by yourself” Baekhyun looked at Minseok teasingly.

”Stop. I am just.. I am just so happy we’re finally here. This is so surreal. But for now, i think we need to go grab breakfast then I’ll be coming in for work. Okay?”

”Seokiebaby, I am so happy too. This is what I have ever wanted in my life. You, me. Together. I couldn’t think of anything else”. Baekhyun’s face lit. “Aand breakfast? Yes! I’ve been so hungry specially thinking about what we did last night”. He winked. 

They kissed again for a few more minutes.

Minseok then bid Baekhyun goodbye for work and the other decided to go home to study. 

Days passed and their relationship kept getting stronger. Admiration and joy were all they were feeling. They had a few dates every now and then. Baek was also able to meet Minseok’s friends, Kris and Yixing. They were all hanging out well including Luhan who just smiled through the pain.

Minseok was feeling so much better and didn’t even think there will be another problem he’ll soon face.

———————————

While Baekhyun was walking to fetch Minseok at the small grocery store he was working for a date, he noticed someone was following him. He didn’t mind it when he turned and saw no one. 

“Ahh. Weird. Who might it be. Maybe some kids who just want to troll”. He convinced himself.

When he reached the block outside Minseok’s workplace, someone grabbed him and leaned towards him against the wall.

”Hyunnie, why the sudden change? Why are you ignoring me? Why did you send a message saying you don’t want to see me anymore? You’re always not at your place when I visit. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

It was Chanyeol. The tall man was too persistent to get an answer. He couldn’t move. He just wants to escape and run towards Minseok. But he couldn’t.

”Chanyeol! Let go of me! Stop!”

Just when he is about to fight, the tall man grabbed him and kissed him hard. Baekhyun wasn’t able to stop the man. He was too strong he couldn’t move. 

Standing on the other side was Minseok. Frozen. Shocked. He saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol kissing. He saw his own man Baekhyun not ignoring the kiss. He retreated and ran as far as he can. He wanted to forget what he saw. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to cry so hard. 

Baekhyun’s world stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

Luhan opened his door and saw a crying Minseok. 

“Lu.. Luge.. he..” Minseok couldn’t continue his words and just continued sobbing.

”What’s wrong? What happened between you and Baekhyun? Come in and let me prepare you something to drink to calm down your nerves”. Luhan offered.

Luhan comforted Minseok and just hugged him. He just silently wished Minseok was his. He doesn’t want to see the man hurt. He let Minseok drink the tea he just made to calm down the man. When they were all settled and Minseok collected his thoughts, he shared what happened to Luhan. 

“What?? He was kissing another guy outside your store? I mean.. Among all places, it’s really outside your workplace? Is he out of his mind?” Luhan grimaced. 

“Or Baozi, did he do it on purpose so you can see? Do you happen to know the guy?” He added. 

Minseok lets out a small no and continues to stare at the tea he only took a sip off. 

“Seeing you two so happy together, I do believe he really liked you too, Min. I mean, if you can talk things through then I guess it’s for the best, right? But if he really cheated on you then fuck him!” 

“I am so traumatized, Lu. I’m feeling he only uses me (again) maybe because he felt alone in this city. I don’t know anymore”. Minseok replied. He checked his phone and found out his battery was dead. There is no way Baekhyun can contact him.

”My Baozi, you can stay the night here. I don’t mind. Are you okay to sleep here? Luhan asked.

“Thanks, Lu. Yes I can sleep on the couch. No worries by the way, I’m used to sleeping on the couch. Really, thank you” Minseok hugged Luhan.

Before they decided to sleep, Luhan looked Minseok in the eyes.

“Please think through this whole situation, Min. Just try to be rational, okay? I hope I was able to help you out”. 

Minseok silently nodded. “Thanks Luge. Goodnight now”. 

Minseok cannot sleep. He isn’t sure if he trusts Baekhyun anymore. He isn’t sure if all Baekhyun showed to him were true. He wanted to erase all the scenes earlier his mind has captured. He cried himself until dawn. 

 

———————————

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. He was cornered by Chanyeol and the man even kissed him. Worst, Minseok saw it. He was so desperate he kicked Chanyeol’s balls. 

He tried to run to catch Minseok but he can no longer see where the man has headed to. 

When he turned he saw Chanyeol staring glaringly at him. He was nervous. He didn’t know the tall man is this aggressive.

”Hyunnie!! You said we need time to get to know each other, right?” His eyes were red. His face looked like he is about to kill someone. It somehow scared the shit out of Baekhyun.

”I told you I love you and I’ll do anything for you to love me back. Tell me why are you ignorning me!!” Chanyeol was shouting. Baekhyun was about to run but Chanyeol grabbed him and rested his body on Baekhyun against the wall. 

“I will die. Please. I will die if you leave me. I will kill myself or worse, I will kill someone who hinders our love. Hyunnie, you are my life now”. His eyes looked bloodshot. He looked like a demon. Baekhyun was already trembling. 

“You are a fucking psycho Chanyeol! Please leave me alone while I live my life with my true love!” Baekhyun tried to escape by kicking Chanyeol but the taller man was strong. 

“Who’s your true love? Is it me right? Tell me it’s me!!!” He was already acting like a pyschopath. He coerced a stronger force and Baekhyun cried. His body already hurts like hell. 

“No asshole! I won’t ever love a psycho like you!”

Baekhyun tried to scream but Chanyeol punched his gut that he lost his consiousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Baekhyun woke up to an unknown room. His hands were tied. His body was sore. He recalled the incident earlier and started to panic. 

“Chanyeol! Please let me go. I’m sorry I gave in to your pleasures but I didn’t intend to fall in love with you. I’m sorry. Please let me go” Baekhyun pleaded. 

Chanyeol just laughed. His face looking so evil. 

“Hyunnie, you need to love me. You’re mine now, okay? And the person you say your true love? He doesn’t want you. You’re over!” He laughed loudly. 

“Please don’t touch him. Please don’t bother him. This is between us two. Please Chanyeol not him”. Baekhyun was crying. 

“Love me and we’re good”. Chanyeol lets out an evil grin. 

 

 

———————————

 

Minseok went home the day after the incident and ditched his classes. He called in sick for work too. He didn’t show up for two days straight. He was too tired to move. His heart was too heavy to handle. His tears ran dry he doesn’t know if he could cry any longer. His friends Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Tao and Kyungsoo all called him but he ignored them, including their messages.

He hasn’t heard from Baekhyun since the incident. He tried calling the other but his phone was off. 

He was staring blankly at his phone when a message from Baekhyun flashed his screen. 

He jumped from his seat and tears start to fall. Minseok didn’t know he still got tears left after crying so hard. He just sobbed so hard when reading the message.

From my Boohu:

Please leave me and Chanyeol alone now. We are in love and happy. I hope you get to move on too. 

 

Minseok couldn’t believe what he has read. How could Baekhyun? He can’t believe he was used again. This time, it hurts even more. 

He was on the floor weeping when the doorbell rang. He is too tired to move. He doesn’t want to open the door. He heard a few men calling his name. He knew that his friends came for him.

He lets out a deep sigh and opened the door. His friends Kris and Yixing came to hug him while Luhan rubbed his back. 

They all went inside and comforted Minseok.

Tao started to speak.

”Hyung. You ignored our calls and messages last night so we decided to drop by. I called Kris, saying what Kyungsoo and I saw”. 

Minseok directed his eyes towards Kyungsoo and Tao.

”Min, I think your boyfriend” Kyungsoo added. 

“I think my boyfriend what? Cheated on me? That’s not new. We been knew”. Minseok gasped. 

Kyungsoo cleared the air. “No Min, listen. As Tao and I were closing the store, we threw the garbages at the back and I think we saw Baekhyun unconsciously grabbed by a tall guy. I swear he was lifeless. The guy took him inside his car and drove quickly. We tried to call you but your phone was off. We wanted to call the cops but we aren’t sure what really happened. Luckily, Tao got Kris’ number and decided to contact him. This is why we’re here. To clarify about what happened that night”. 

“Baoz, don’t you think we need to call the cops? Baekhyun’s life might be in danger”. Luhan replied. 

“He sent me a message earlier saying I should leave him and Chanyeol alone. That they are in love and I should move on”. Minseok grimaced while retelling the message. “From his message, I don’t think he is in danger”. 

“But we are not sure Min. Someone might have sent that message or something to piss you off. I learned that from my Psychology class. All those deductive shit”. Kris explained. “Try to call his phone so we would know”. 

Baekhyun’s phone is already off. They can no longer reach the man after a few attempts. 

“We should call the cops. I know an intern from the police department who might be able to help us”. Yixing suggested. 

 

 

Minseok is starting to worry.


	14. Chapter 14

The men went to the police station and reported the incident. Minseok, Tao and Kyungsoo were interrogated. 

It was found that Baekhyun has been missing for two days now. He didn’t show up in school and was not seen in his apartment. 

Minseok is shaking. He is worrying so much about Baekhyun. “Where could he be? I’m so stupid! Why did I let him go?” Minseok’s mind was fighting for thoughts of Baekhyun. 

When the police team finished questioning the men, they all gathered outside to create the next plan. Minseok was suprised to see a familiar face. 

“Jo.. Jongin? What are you doing here?” Minseok asked.

”Oh you know each other? I met him at the bus station when I dropped my purse and he handed it back to me. He told me he’s an intern here” Yixing talked. 

“Yes, we came from the same school in high school.” Jongin added. He then turned to Minseok.

”Uhm. Minseok, I wanted to apologize about a few things way back. I regretted hurting your bestfriend’s (boyfriend) feelings. And yours too. Baekhyun was too good for me. He really cared so much about me but I just ignored him. I am sorry.” Jongin was apologetic. 

“It’s okay for me Jongin. You should apologize formally to Baek once you see him. For now, please help us in finding out where he is”. 

The police team with the guys decided to track Chanyeol’s location. They were asking a few people and found out that he works for his aunt. They were also keeping in track with Baekhyun’s phone to trace the location if ever he does any phone activity. 

———————————

 

Baekhyun hasn’t counted the days he stayed in that room. Chanyeol would use him, lets him eat, but ties him after he’s done. Baekhyun just felt so dirty. He wanted to die instead. He wanted to puke when Chanyeol touches him. This isn’t the life he needed. His thoughts are always with Minseok. He wishes he could be with the man he loves. Yes, love. He is in love with Minseok. He wants to spend his life with him. He already let go of Minseok once. He doesn’t want to let him go again. He doesn’t want Minseok to get away this time. He is determined to escape from this hell. 

“Chanyeol, can I use my phone? My parents might be calling me. I don’t want them to worry” Baekhyun begged. 

“Okay, but I have to know if you’re really calling your mom. Put the speaker on. It should also be quick. You also should do the call in front of me. And.. and don’t ever dare to tell her or I’ll kill you” Chanyeol threatened. 

Chanyeol handed Baekhyun’s phone, his hands are still tied. Baekhyun quickly turned on the location before dialing his mom’s number. 

“At least mom would know my last location if ever I die here” he said to himself. 

The call finished as quickly as possible. Chanyeol turned off Baekhyun’s phone and kissed him. Baekhyun was crying. He just wants to escape this mess. 

Chanyeol stopped touching Baekhyun when he heard some footsteps towards his door. He grabbed his gun and hid behind the door. 

 

The door was kicked and Chanyeol fell. The police were quick to grab his gun and arrest the tall guy. 

Minseok then entered the room and saw a befouled Baekhyun. He untied the man and hugged him tightly. 

“Boo. I’m sorry. I’m really so sorry.” He was already sobbing. 

“Baby, I am more than sorry. I’m sorry I haven’t told you about him. He’s a monster. I am sorry. I know I don’t deserve to be forgiven but I am truly sorry” Baekhyun cries. 

“Let’s get you home, okay? You deserve to rest. Let’s talk about everything later”. Minseok wiped Baekhyun’s tears. 

As they left the room, Jongin approached Baekhyun and Minseok and sincerely apologized. 

“Baek, uhm, I hope we can forget about the past to the very least. I am deeply sorry”. 

“Nah, Jongin. Past is past. Let’s focus on the present. After all, we were kids and immature back then. And you helped me realized who I really needed in my life. So thank you” Baekhyun patted Jongin’s shoulder. 

 

Chanyeol was detained for the rest of his life. He is in the psychiatric ward though due to his delusions and episodes.


	15. Chapter 15

Ahhhh. Finally this is the final chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story. :)

 

———————————

 

Minseok and Baekhyun finally admitted they love each other. Their love flourished and they have never been so happy before. 

Luhan met Sehun when Jongin introduced him. Both developed a closeness and Minseok is just glad Luhan has been seeing someone. 

Minseok’s cousin, Junmyeon, is dating his friend Jongdae. No wonder the guy always asks about his cousin. Sometimes he thinks Jongdae just wants to get close to him just to find out more about Junmyeon. He just laughed it off. 

 

One night at the apartment, Baekhyun stared at Minseok’s beautiful face. 

“Baby, do you know you were the one that got away? But I pulled you back just for you to be mine for life” Baekhyun blushed. 

“I love you Boo. Please no one should get away from this love. Promise me” Minseok asked. 

“I love you too my Seokbaby. So much. And I promise I will be with us forever”. 

They wrapped around each other’s bodies and shared a sweet kiss. 

 

————————————

In this story, who do you think was the person who’s ‘the one that got away’? 

 

 

End.


End file.
